Touch Down
by The Scribe3
Summary: An empty Sunday with nothing to do leads two XMen to spend an afternoon together, watching football and becoming a great deal closer.


1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel and Kids WB; this story is making me no money.

Kitty Pryde glanced over at her laptop screen, sat back against her chair and breathed a sigh of relief, she was now done with her history paper, the last piece of homework she had that weekend. "Finished," she said to herself.Glancing over at the clock and she saw that it was only 1:30. "Wow didn't think I get it done this fast," she thought as she stood up, then paused. "Wait a minute, what am I gonna do now."

She had set aside most of the afternoon to write this report, but for whatever reason as soon as she started writing after breakfast she just was in a groove or something. For once she had kept writing till she had finished. Usually this would be a good thing, but she had passed over a trip to the mall with Jean, Amara, Rahne and Jubilee thinking she would be busy all day. They were long gone now, and even if she had a car to catch up, the Professor's new rules forbade any of the students to leave the mansion grounds alone, lest they be attacked by a couple of bigots or something.

So what was she going to do. Couldn't hang out with Kurt either since he had tagged along with the girls to the mall so he could see Amanda. "Guess I'll just go for a walk," she thought to herself as she walked out of her room.

Upon enteringthe hallway she realizedhow aloneshe really was, the entire dorm hallway was deserted. "Okay like this is a bit weird," she muttered to herself as sheproceeded down the hall toward the stairs. "Maybe there's something going on downstairs."

Upon walking down to the foyer, she found it empty. Further examination into the dining room, kitchen, the study, and even the library found no one around at all. "Where is everybody," Kitty frowned. "It's like this place is a tomb or something."

Right at the moment a voicerang out. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU CALL THAT OFFICIATING THAT'S PASS INTERFERENCE"

Kitty could hear it coming from the common room and recognized the voice to be none other then Bobby Drake. She started to run toward the common room, at last she had found a sign of life in the tomb of a mansion. Besides she liked Bobby, he usually was fun and was a good friend.

When she entered the room she couldn't help but giggle, Bobby was sitting on the edge of his seat,fixated onthe huge Plasma screen TV, seemingly memorized. He was wearing a blue football jersey "Hey Bobby," she smiled but got no response. She inched over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Bobby.."

"Shh," He interrupted without glancing away from the TV. "Come on, come on," he mumbled to himself.

Kitty glanced at the screen and saw he was watching football. "Bobby what's going...," she started to say again.

"ALRIGHT TOUCH DOWN TIKI!" he yelled and jumped up on to the couch, then stopped when he saw Kitty. "Oh hey Kit what's up," he smiled.

"Okay like what was that about," Kitty frowned, while glaring at him.

"A touch down, duh," Bobby said, looking at her confused at the question.

"Like I know that, I meant the ignoring me and mumbling at the TV," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh that, yeah I was trying to concentrate all my positive energy so the G-Men would score, and I had to work extra hard they're playing the Cowboys" he said in a casual manner, as if his statement should be understood by just about anyone.

Kitty rose an eyebrow. "G-Men? Wait and since when did you develop telekinesis," she smirked.

Bobby frowned back at her. "First of all yes G-Men, you know Giants, the NEW YORK GIANTS football team."

Kitty put up her hands in an apologetic manner. "Okay sorry, yeah I get it."

"Good," Bobby said. "And as for your comment on my system, hey it might sound silly but it works," he said as she gave him a skeptical look. "Come on a lot of people do it in all sort of sports, like when you start yelling in a 3-2 count in baseball so the pitcher gets the K?" Kitty just looked at him like he was speaking gibberish. "Come on you know a strikeout, uh never mind you wouldn't understand," he shook his head.

Kitty glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean, cause I'm a girl I can't understand sports, I know what a strikeout is!" she said as she got up. "Well whatever I'm sorry I interrupted."

Then Bobby did something very unexpected. "Wait Kit, I didn't mean it like that, come on stick around and watch with me," he asked. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone. Watching a game alone was no fun, besides he never wanted to offend Kitty, she was usually great company.

Kitty looked at him. "Seriously?" she questioned with one eyebrow lifted. "You promise not to be condescending if I don't understand every little thing that you say."

Bobby nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll even teach you everything I know. So what do you say, I mean what else do you have to do; besides this place is like a tomb today."

Kitty smiled. "Well... okay why not," she shrugged and was about to sit down again when a thought came to her. "Just wait a minute I'll be right back," she said and ran out before he could say anything.

Bobby was a bit confused but just sat back and continued to watch the game. "I wonder what that was about" he shrugged. A few minutes later his stomach began to rumble. "Better whip up a snack," he thought and headed toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kitty returned to the common room and found it empty. "Bobby," she called out.

"I'm coming," he yelled back from the hallway leading to the kitchen. "I just thought I'd get a few snacks."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at the site of Bobby, who returned to the roomtrying to jugglethe many snacks he had gotten. "A few, looks like you cleared out the fridge."

"Well I just wanted to get a good sampling..." he explained as he began to lay everything down onto the table. "I got chips, pretzels, porkrines, dip, and some carrots and celery cause I know your all into that vegetarian...," he paused as he looked up and looked at Kitty.

Kitty had gone upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a slightly baggy purple football jersey, and her hair was down. Bobby just stared at her for a moment, it was weird but she looked so hot. Not that her beauty was any news to him, but she looked so natural or something, he just couldn't describe it, all he knew was it made him speechless.

"You were saying," Kitty asked a bit confused at the usually chatty Bobby being very quiet. "Bobby are you okay? Hello Earth to Bobby." She realized he was just kind of staring at her, not that she minded but it was a bit weird.

"Oh uh what," Bobby was snapped back into reality. He had to think fast, he didn't want to make things uncomfortable. "Oh uh a Viking's jersey?" he questioned.

"Oh is that what team this is," Kitty nodded, a little disappointed that this was what he was fixating on. "It was a gift I got a while back, but what can I say I wanted to dress appropriately for the occasion," she smiled. "And purple is my color."

"It sure is," Bobby said under his breath.

"Huh," she asked.

"Uh I was just saying let's sit down, uh we're missing the game and the 2nd Quarter is about to start," he explained as he took a seat back on the couch, she took a seat beside him.

"So just out of curiosity why did you want me to watch with you anyway," she asked with as casual tone as possible as she reached for a carrot, dipped it and took a bite.

Bobby could tell she was prying for information. If that's the way she wanted to play it, it was fine by him. "Because it's no fun watching a football game alone, you have no one to talk to or celebrate with. When you came down it kept me from watching another game alone."

Kitty shrugged. Not the answer she was looking for, but she didn't expect him to be all that direct. "Another game?" she asked. "You mean with all the people living in this mansion, there aren't any other football fans?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Heck I have trouble finding people to watch any sport, it seems like everyone's always too busy or something. I mean Mr. McCoy's fun to watch with, he's a fan and even played in school, but he usually gets himself wrapped up with teacher stuff and fiddling around down in his lab, and Jeanie sometimes watches when she can patch me into her schedule."

Now this really caught Kitty's attention. "Jean, you mean she watches football?" she exclaimed.

Bobby grinned. "Yeah it's a bit of a shocker, but apparently she used to watch it as a kid with her Dad, plus I think she felt bad watching me sithere alone, you know her trying to be everyone's friend."

Kitty grinned. "Yeah she does tend to try and please everyone it seems. But what about Scott, or Mr. Logan, wouldn't he go for all the hard hitting and fighting and all that stuff."

"Well you know Captain Spandex, he can't stand sitting around watching other people do stuff like a normal person, and this is far to tame for Wolverine though he does watch when he's resting after getting knocked around for a bit, he says it helps him relax."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah I can see that," she agreed then stopped to think for a minute. "Wait what about Sam, he's like one of your best friends and he's such a like well a... what's the word I'm looking for here, oh right, a Boy."

Bobby rose an eyebrow, but then shrugged showing his agreement. "Yeah I see your point, and he used to watch with me before he was assimilated," Bobby muttered.

"Assimilated?" Kitty asked. "You mean resistance is futile, we are the Borg," she smirked. She always loved a good Trek analogy, and she knew Bobby was just a much a Trekkie as she was.

Bobby nodded back as he pretended to look grim. "Like Picard became Locutus, Sammy has become Cyclops," he bowed his head. "Could we get a moment of silence."

Kitty nodded and stayed silent for a moment, then spoke up. "Wait what did Scott do this time?"

"Well it all started when I was promoted to the X-Men. Sammy went to Scott to ask how he could best step it up to get promoted to, and a horrible thing happened. Scott took him under his wing," he sighed.

"Oh no not that," Kitty gasped with mock horror.

"Oh yeah," Bobby said as he took a sip of his soda. "So now all he does is train, train, and train some more, with Scott. The two of them went with Logan out on some sort of wilderness hike, last I saw them Sam was carrying all of Logan's stuff," he shook his head. "But on the bright side he does keep Scott's attention off the rest of us."

Kitty nodded as she put her feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah I have noticed Scott's hasn't been really nagging us about training as of late."

"You take the good with the bad I guess," Bobby said as he took a handle full of chips and sat back into the couch. But just as his head touched the couch he sprung back up in excitement. "OH YEAH WHAT A PLAY!"

Kitty jumped back a bit startled. "Wait huh what" she questioned.

"Look," Bobby said as he pointed to the replay that showed one man preparing to kick the football when another jumped on through and pushed the ball away from him. Bobby took one look at Kitty and realized she had no idea what had happened. "Oh uh yeah right, well you see the Cowboys were on the 4th down on their own 15 yard line, so they were going to punt it down field before the Giants got possession but the Giants screwed up the punt so now they'll get the ball in the Cowboys zone," he took a breath then sighed. "Wait let me try again."

Kitty put her hand up. "No I think I understand, like sort of," she said as she looked at the TV screen. "Those guys in the white shirts with the star on the helmet don't want the Giants to take their ball over past that goal post right," she asked and Bobby nodded. "And they were going to lose the ball so they wanted to kick it far away so the Giants would get the ball farther away from the goal post, am I getting this right," she asked.

"Oh yeah pretty much," Bobby nodded. "You catch on quick."

"Well I try, anyway so when they kicked the ball the Giants messed it up so now they get the ball really close to that goal post and they can score."

"Well hopefully as long as they don't-" he paused as the Giants quarterback threw the pass in for the Touch down. "YES, THAT"S HOW YOU DO IT ELI!" Bobby exclaimed and started jumping up and down.

Kitty was surprised she found herself actually sort of excited about the game herself and started to clap as well. "Wow like that was great," she said. "So what now?"

"They can go for the extra point with a kick or the two point conversion, but that second one doesn't really happen alot," he explained. Then pounded his fist after the kick was good for the extra point.

So why was the other team going to lose the ball," Kitty spoke up. "I mean before when they were going to kick it and the Giants messed it up. "Oh and don't spare the details I have a lot to learn.

"Well okay," Bobby nodded and then went on to explain the concepts of downs and exchanges of possession and game strategy. He soon found himself paying more attention to explaining all the rules to Kitty, then watching the game, and it didn't bother him at all. The weirdest thing was she seemed actually interested, she was looking at him and paying attention to him. "No one pays attention to me, well at least not this much," he thought. He found himself just looking at her at her beautiful blue eyes as she gazed intensely at him. Man she was so pretty, but what was he saying Kitty was his friend. But he couldn't help but to imagine becoming more. He tried to shake it off as he continued to explain things.

Kitty was quite surprised herself at the amount of attention she was giving to Bobby, did she really want to know this much at football. She admitted to herself probably not all that much, though she did wish to have some understanding of what she was watching. Then why was she just sitting here and listening, it made no sense to her. Was it because of Bobby? No couldn't be, Bobby's just a friend, well he was right now. What was she thinking, he's one of her good friends, thats why, she didn't like him, or did she. She had to admit there was always something about him she liked, but it was like she was really seeing him for the first time. And did he like her, why else would he be telling her all this instead of watching his game, she knew he wouldn't do this for just anyone. She soon realized she was paying more attention just staring at him then she was listening to what he had to say. She had to snap out of it. "Oh uh I think I got it," she finally spoke up.

"Oh huh what," Bobby said as he was pulled out of his own little trance. "Just great you bored her to death," he thought. "Oh sorry didn't mean to ramble like that," he sighed and put on a nervous grin as he put a hand behind his head.

Kitty quicky shook her head. "No really its not that, I could listen all day," she paused. "I mean uh you weren't like boring or anything, but I didn't want to distract you anymore from your game."

"Your never a distraction," he blurted out then turned away for a second. "Uh hey look that was some good blocking wasn't it,"he said as he tried to change the subject.

"Uh yeah sure," she nodded trying to go along with it. They sat downin silencefor a minute just staring at the Television. She knew the mood was now quite tense and that Bobby was just as aware of it as she was. She finally spoke up. "Maybe I should go...," she began to get up.

Bobby immediately grabbed her hand. "No don't," he almost pleaded then tried to calm down, lest he sound desperate or scare her off. "I mean you can if you want, but you don't have to do you know."

Kitty gave him an encouraging smile, though inside she was a bit confused. She didn't want to leave and she knew he didn't want her to, but she had to here it from him. "Well what do you want," she asked, looking at him as if to challenge him.

Bobby was silent for a moment. What did she mean by that? He finally sighed and gathered up all his courage. "I want you to stay," he blurted out real fast. "Please, please don't go."

Kitty's eyes brightened and she smiled as she sat down again, this time much closer to him. "I can't think of a place I rather be," she said softly and stared straight into his eyes, and he did the same.

The two were silent for a moment and soon found their heads coming closer to each other, till they were about to reach contact at the lips.

"HEY GUYS WHAT"S GOING ON!" exclaimed Jamie as he burst in. "I knew I heard people," he grinned as he started to eat Bobby's food. "So what we watching."

Bobby and Kitty suddenly found each other speaking in unison. "JAMIE!" they yelled.

"Like haven't you ever heard of knocking," Kitty frowned as she folded her arms.

"Knocking, it's the common room," Jamie questioned then rose an eyebrow. "Wait was there something going on around here, was I interrupting anything," he asked as his eyes widened.

But before Jamie could go on Bobby slapped his hand over the younger boys mouth. "Look why don't you go up to your room and catch up on your home work, before I decide to let Jubes know who stole her leopard skin bikini," Bobby glared at him.

Jamie's expression changed to terror as he turned pale white. "Hey you know look at the time, I have so much to do, I think I better just get it done," he said and sped off at a rate Quicksilver would be proud of.

"Works every time," Bobby grinned as he cracked his knuckles then paused. "So uh what were doing again," he began to say with a nervous tone as he turned to Kitty, only to be caught by surprise as she leaned in and started to kiss him. Of course as soon as he figured out what was going on he went along with it.

When they finally broke away they both sat back and were silent for a moment. "Wow," Kitty finally said.

Bobby nodded. "Wow," he said as he looked over at her.

Neither one of them could say anything else, there were no words to describe what they had done, how they felt. Suddenly they found themselves coming closer and linking hands as if they were in perfect sync with the other.

Finally Bobby grinned. "Touch Down?" he questioned.

Kitty just laughed and nodded. "Something like that," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and the two became silent again. There was nothing else to be said, all there was to do was to enjoy the moment.

They spent a good 20 minutes simply enjoying this moment of bliss, till a whistle from the TV indicated the game was over and the Giants had won. Bobby smiled at this but it didn't seem to be the most important thing right now, even though it had been everything before the game had started.

"They won," she whispered to him, though she knew he was quite aware.

"Oh that's nice" he nodded without moving at all from the position they had continually held. Soon they heard footsteps, the room would cease to be their sanctuary and be full of their friends.

After sitting up and snapping themselves back into reality Bobby spoke up. "So same time next week?"

Kitty nodded as she held his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
